I Never Told You
by CeaseFireOne
Summary: Miam Oneshot inspired by the song 'I Never Told You' by Colbie Caillat.


**I Never Told You**

_**Miam Oneshot**_

He sat, rested, and sat some more. Not something very interesting, right? But it's not like he had a choice. He had nothing better to do. He had no friends here. No, no, he wasn't antisocial, but he had moved to a very different place. It was not a very special of a place, and he knew it. His gaze then fell upon some pictures, oh how many memories they brought... sister, parents, friends... And then there was her. It used to be their picture once but now it was ripped. His heart seemed to tighten in his chest. He knew every single detail of it by memory. Her long wavy brown hair, her blue eyes, her smile... 

His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Who could it be? He hadn't been expecting anyone- he didn't have anyone to expect here. He sighed as he put the picture lying on the table. "Coming!" he called as he got up towards the door. He opened it, but he couldn't believe his eyes. 

"Selena?" he said, surprised. 

She just sat there and looked at him. Halleluiah; she had finally found him. As she came in, he suddenly hugged her. "I missed you little sister!" He said happily. He had really missed them all. He had been very lonely for the past month. Usually they would fight daily, but that is just what brothers and sisters usually do, isn't it? 

She didn't hug him back, in fact, she just pushed him away. "Don't you dare 'sister' me, Liam," she snapped, "not after breaking my best friend's heart." 

That was all she needed to say to bring back that lump in his throat that had been there before. He frowned guessing he already knew why she was there. "Why did you come here?" he asked flatly. 

"Why did I come here?" she responded, incredulously, "and you even dare ask!" Liam tried to ignore her as she shouted at him non-stop. He just sat and waited for her to stop talking. "Are you even listening to me?" she asked. He didn't even look at her. Selena looked around and spotted something. It was the ripped picture. She picked it up. "You miss her don't you?" She then asked. He looked up at her and nodded, and this time he wasn't able to hide what he felt. There were tears in his eyes but he was trying to hold them back. He hated to cry. 

His sister sighed and sat next to him, giving him a side hug. "Please come back Liam! Listen," she tried talking to him again, but calmly, "she's been missing you like hell back there. You are best friends, but I'd say there's a chance she regrets that stupid fight and misses you more than you think." 

Liam gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?" he asked. Selena just sighed. "For the past few weeks she's been writing and crumpling papers all about. Deciding then giving up on doing something again and again." She said, "This is one of the last ones, which was by far one she considered one of the best, though she crumpled it as well for she wasn't satisfied." She handed him a paper that had been visibly crumpled, though now it was only folded. 

... 

Liam, 

There is so much I want to tell you right now. But not enough paper to do so. I want to tell you how much I miss those blue eyes of yours that make me feel like I'm in heaven. How you kissed me at night and how we fall asleep one next to the other after watching a movie. Like there's no sunrise, like the taste of your smile... I even miss the way we breathe! But I never told you what I should have said. I never told you, I just held it all in. And now I regret it because I miss everything about you. I can't believe that even after all this time I still want you. And after all the things we have been through I'm left here to confess I miss everything about you every day. And before I finish this letter I'm going to tell you what I should have said from the start, Liam. I shouldn't have held it in. I like you a lot, not as my best friend, but I love you. 

~ Miley 

... 

"Oh my Gosh Selly, she loves me!" 

"I know." 

He grabbed a pen and quickly wrote something on the bottom of the paper. Then he stood up, got his jacket and went towards the door. 

"Where are you going?" She asked him. 

"Where do you think I'm going?" he responded. 

A smile appeared on his sister's lips. "I'll come too." She said, and before he could answer, "I already have your plane ticket to go back with me." 

Liam hugged his sister and spun her in the air. "I love you little sis!" 

"What did you write on the paper?" Selena inquired. 

He showed it to her. 

... 

Miley, I love you too. I love you more than I can ever imagine. This past month was the worst of my whole life because you weren't a part of it. I miss your blue eyes more than you'll ever miss mine. I'm the one who should have said it from the beginning Miles, I love you. 

... 

"Ah!" she squealed, "Isn't this just perfect? But you ARE going to say this to her, not just this lousy letter, right?" 

He grinned, "You know me too well, don't you?" 

And with that they left.


End file.
